1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual controller, and more particularly to a manual controller for use with an entertainment apparatus and a mouse device for use with a general-purpose computer such as a personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment apparatus for downloading a game program from a mass storage medium such as a CD-ROM as an optical disk to play a game or reproducing music from a CD have a manual controller which is manipulated by the user, i.e., the game player, to control the entertainment apparatus.
The manual controller comprises a control section having a plurality of buttons which the user presses to enter commands and grips that are gripped by the user when the user uses the manual controller.
A mouse device is usually connected to a general-purpose computer such as a personal computer or the like for operating the general-purpose computer.
The mouse device comprises a casing which houses position sensors therein and which is held by the user, and a plurality of buttons which the user presses to enter commands.
The grips of the manual controller and the casing of the mouse device, which are gripped by the user, and the buttons, which are pressed by the user, are ergonomically shaped to allow the user to operate the manual controller and the mouse device effectively without fatigue.
The manual controller and the mouse device are used by a wide range of users including male, female, child, and adult users. However, it is difficult to shape the grips, the casing, and the buttons to fit the shapes of hands and fingers of all kinds of users.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a manual controller having grips and a control section which can fit the shapes of hands and fingers of all kinds of possible users.
According to the present invention, there is provided a manual controller for connection to an apparatus for executing a program, for outputting information to the apparatus, comprising a grip, the grip including at least a portion made of a shape memory synthetic resin. The grip may be deformed into a desired shape to allow the user to operate the manual controller easily.
The manual controller may be used as a manual controller for an entertainment apparatus, and the grip may comprise a pair of grips of the manual controller. By deforming the grips into a desired shape, the user can operate the manual controller for the entertainment apparatus with ease.
The manual controller may have a main body, and the grips may be detachably mounted on the main body. The grips detached from the main body can easily be deformed by being dipped in hot water.
The grips may have a portion detachably mounted on the main body, and the portion may be made of a synthetic resin other than the shape memory synthetic resin. Since the portion of the grip detachably mounted on the main body is not deformed, the grip can reliably be mounted on the main body.
The manual controller may be used as a mouse device, and the grip may comprise a casing of the mouse device. The casing may be deformed into a desired shape to allow the user to operate the mouse device easily.
The mouse device may include a main body, and the casing may be detachably mounted on the main body. The casing detached from the main body can easily be deformed by being dipped in hot water.
The casing may have a portion detachably mounted on the main body, and the portion may be made of a synthetic resin other than the shape memory synthetic resin. Since the portion of the casing detachably mounted on the main body is not deformed, the casing can reliably be mounted on the main body.
The portion of the grip may comprise a portion to be pressed by a finger of the user of the manual controller, and the portion may be made of the shape memory synthetic resin. Because the portion to be pressed by the finger of the user can be deformed into a desired shape, the user can operate the manual controller easily.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a manual controller for connection to an apparatus for executing a program, for outputting information to the apparatus, comprising a control member, the control member having at least a portion to be pressed by a finger of the user of the manual controller, the portion being made of a shape memory synthetic resin. With the control member deformed into a desired shape, the user can operate the manual controller with ease.
The manual controller may be used as a manual controller for an entertainment apparatus, and the control member may comprise a control member of the manual controller. By deforming the control member into a desired shape, the user can operate the manual controller for the entertainment apparatus with ease.
The control member may comprise an outer face shell and a base disposed in the outer face shell. The outer face shell may be made of the shape memory synthetic resin, and the base may be made of a synthetic resin other than the shape memory synthetic resin. Inasmuch as the base is not deformed, the control member can reliably be mounted on a main body of the manual controller by the base.
The manual controller may further comprise a main body, and a holder by which the control member is movably held on the main body. The base may comprise a fixing member by which the control member is fixed to the holder. The control member can thus be operated movably, i.e., vertically and horizontally movably, tiltably, and rotatably, with respect to the main body.
The manual controller may be used as a mouse device, and the control member may comprise a pair of control members of the mouse device. The control members may be deformed into a desired shape to allow the user to operate the mouse device easily.
The control member may have a water-resistant structure. Since the control member can be dipped in hot water without suffering undue entry of water, the control member can easily be deformed into a desired shape.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.